Broken Hart
by WhatMakesAFandom
Summary: Brit mved 2 Hogswart & she wnts to b gud at shcool, but w/ out freinds their 2 hlp her, she wold nevr sucksead. (Pls dunt flame, my 1st fnfic) (P.S, read if you're in for a good laugh!)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Brittany Leramis Lilliana Yuko Rhinna Stellin McKoy. I'm fifteen years odl and this yr. I was transfrring to Hogswart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I am tall and blonde and my haer is supr soft and curlly and wevy and my eys aer brite blue and they shone so britly that mnay ppl tell me that I luk like Dumblrdore.

I am the most popluar gal in shcool, and everbdy luvvvvs be becuz Im soo nice.

But I was nervus becaus now I was goning to anohter shcool and ppl may not like me thre. I sit in a lonly comprtment at the bck of the train- my fahter did not come becuz hes like, relly rich and hes so busy and Im sad becuz I want to spend tiem w/ my dad but hes alwys so buzy and my mum is toertured bt Death Eters and she died long ago.

Smone opnes the door to the comprtment and I luk up to see who it's. Its this rlly hot dude with red hair and frekles and shny blue eys. He luks at meh a nd he gsps becuz Im so buetiful I no that. Then anther by who luks jst like him comes in and thryre so hot and I wnt to be friends w/them.

"Who r u?" the frst boy who comes in sayd.

"My names Brittany Leramis Lilliana Yuko Rhinna Stellin McKoy, but u cn call me Brit." I siad nicely.

"Are nems r Fred & Geroge Wesley." the othr siad. "Wow, your soooo prtty." he says.

I smlie and I blush. "Do you want to be freinds?" I ask the boys.

"Oh, yes." they said eegerly.

We tahlked so much and then we fineally reeched the shcool and its sooooo huge and I almsot fainthed when I saw it but Geroge catchches me and I smlie at him.

"You shuold be a Grriffindor!" Fred encrouges.

"NO, SLYTHERIN!" anohter hot boy with sleck blond hair said angrily. "

"NO, GRIFFINDOR!" the twins say, their faces brite porple.

I bighte my lips and I began to cry soo mch bcuz I dunno wht house to go into.

1111111111111111111111111111111111113

Fred and Gorge try to comferthed me, bt the boy w/ blond hare pushd them away & tryed to comfert me insteyd and than they get angri and strt fiteing for me.

"Pleese," I said sadyl, cring soooo much. "Pls, dont fite each ohter!"

"You will be in Slytherin!" the blond boy roors.

"GRIFFINDOHR!" the 2 cute twins cry.

Waht hosue shuld I get ento? Grifffindohr, or Slytherhin?

 **HOW IS THAT? HOT, RIGHT? I'll upadete whn I get reviews, ppl! Srry, I didnt hve tiem to spl-chck but wtf who crs about splling. Theirs this TOTAL jerk clled AmbushImagine and I asjed her to put Brit in her fanfic and she says no, UGH. She's SOOO mean, rite? I bet I can write beetr than she das anyway. PLS MAKE FANRT FOR BRIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brit waz genweenlee nervus about her sorting, bt Fred and George tld her dat it was going to be O-K.

The blond boy sid his name was Drake Mafloy. He swa in Slytherin which is why Brit also wats to be their.

MacGonagall, the Depute Headmister says Brit's name. She walked nervosly to the stole. Every1 was stayring at her, and she blushed. Brit did not like the atention she keeps gtting.

'Ahh,' she heard the sorting hat's voice say and it's old and withered fabric made contact with her head. (AN: Sorry! That was an almost decent sentence- won't happen again, I promise!)

I mean-

'U have an amayzing personahlity,' the Sorting Hat tells Brit. 'Yu cn b in all houses...But u have a desteny, so you mast choose.'

'Destany?' Brit thought scaredly. 'What destiny? Im just a norml gril. I dont want truble w/ any1."

'You must chose,' the Sorting Hat tells mysteereusly.

Brit was scayred. 'I dunno, Mr Hat. Which housse will keeep my hart unbrokhen?'

The Sorting hat scoffs. 'Your hart will always b broken, gurl. Learn to deal w/ it. ...GRYFFINSLYTHERHUFFLECLAW!' It yealed.

Everyone gasps.

 **Stup saying Brit is a Mary Sue she is NOT SHUT UP! YOUR JUST JELLY CUZ UR ALL UGLY AND POR!**

 **(Is it bad enough? Guys, by the way, for all of those who I'm serious- I am honestly offended.)**


End file.
